


Idiot Gang

by Benrey_hlvrai



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, For friends, Found Family, posting here for easy access
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benrey_hlvrai/pseuds/Benrey_hlvrai
Summary: few writings based on my and my friends' HLVRAI OCsincludes but not limited to; a little blue feral Man, [DATA MISSING], a voice you hear from the intercoms and their fucked up dad figure(Also contains characters not in the main storyline, and ones that have been removed from the timeline)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Proto ONE

Proto saw nothing but blur in front of him. The glass had fogged over, dusty and dirty as he was forgotten there for months. He was glad the tube was in service though, it'd be bad if it were to suddenly malfunction. Well, not so bad, he'd just die, nothing more. His vision of life wasn't much, given he was well about three months old, and all he ever did was float in the liquid oxygen of his tank.

Letting out a sigh, bubbles float in the water, popping in the surface. Yet again, dark blurs walk in front of the tube, passing by. He kept an eye on them, in hope they'd stop but... they never did.

This time however... Someone wiped the dust and dirt off the glass, making Proto flinch. With his big green eyes, he stares at this... scientist. He bares his teeth. Go away he thought, but couldn't say so. The scientist simply stood there, smiling at Proto. Was he making fun of him? Why was he just standing there!?

And... what was that bag in the scientist's hand? It took Proto's attention with the bright colors, dulled by the green light of the tube. Almost like the scientist had read his thoughts, he walked away. Proto let out another sigh. Well, that was the first guy he's seen for a while, and hopefully the last...

There was a knock on the side of the tank, as if something was leaning against the glass. Proto was shocked, feeling like the entire tank was moving as something was leaning against it. The hatch on the top suddenly opened, and the bright bag the scientist had earlier fell into the water.

It float slowly, creating bubbles behind itself as it fell right in front of Proto... who within seconds had latched his teeth into the bag, ripping it open and eating whatever was in it. He had been starving, and by gods this was the best thing he'd ever tasted!

The scientist left soon after as Proto had eaten the entire bag. He'd come again almost daily, giving Proto triangular chips and some chocolate peanut treats. Proto was starting to like this scientist. Of course, he'd still maul him if he ever got out the tank, that was no exception.

\---

It had been about a week now, and something happened. Something bad. Proto's tank was being cleaned, but as the janitor got to the top to clean the hatch from odd orange dust, they slipped and fell into Proto's tank.

Looking for a second at this janitor struggling to breathe, Proto bared his teeth. He smiled, grinned widely as everything went black for him. No, not black.

Red.

The entire tank was red. Foggy, and rusty red. There was occasionally a hand pressed to the glass, but it always got snatched off by Proto, mauling and eating the janitor alive. By the end of the day, the tank was nothing but ugly, opaque brownish red.

Once it was finally noticed, Proto was taken out the tank. The tank was replaced, Proto was cleaned. And cut up. They cut up Proto's stomach, taking any remain of the janitor they could. Maybe it was to send to their family, maybe it was to store it, or use it for scientific purposes. Proto didn't know, nor did he care. All he did care about was the pain, as his skin was cut, and insides poked at.

He hated it when they did that. Using those sharp scalpels to hurt him, stitch the wounds up, and putting him back into the tank.  
They would do that more often now, that Proto had 'misbehaved.'

He didn't misbehave! He simply wanted to eat!

And now he wanted to eat even more!

After healing properly, Proto looked around the room through the glass. He huffs, bubbles escaping his mouth as he inspects the glass... Yeah, okay, he could break this. Balling up his big fist, he hit it against the glass. SHIT! IT HIT A NERVE! Fuck, it hurt! He curled up in the tank, holding his arm, tears forming to his eyes. After a minute, he tries again. It hurt, but he continues. He slammed the side of his body against the thick glass as well, bruising easily but-

He was out. The glass broke, the liquid instantly spewing out the opening, and taking him with. He laid there, coughing out the liquid from his lungs. It hurt. Everything hurt. His head hurt, his sides hurt, his fists hurt, his lungs hurt.

He got to cough out the liquid from his lungs, and he slowly starts to get up. His legs were weak, never before had he stood on ground. He was like a baby deer, legs shaking as he stood. He was cold. Oh so so cold...

Shit, he needed something warm. Taking one step forward, the door to the lab opened-

There he was again. The scientist that always smiled at Proto. Proto bared his teeth, hissing loudly- and got a chip bag shoved into his arms. He went quiet, blinking a bit as he stumbles back a bit, holding the bag and simply looking at it..... He instantly goes to eat it. This scientist was good- wait was he collecting the liquid from the tube? Ah, whatever, he could do what he wanted, Proto had been bribed.

About ten minutes went by, alarms had been blaring the entire time much to Proto's disliking. As the doors opened again, Proto jumped back, his hair bristling up a bit as he snarled, scientists with shock guns rushing in. Within seconds, Prototype Number 936 had been neutralized. Doctor Michael Oxlong would face some kind of punishment for doing nothing about the breached specimen, but there wasn't really anything they could do when they realized Oxlong had been the only one protecting the facility from the rampage of a murderous prototype for ten whole minutes.

\---

He was waking up again. His body ached, slight red in the green liquid of his tank. Proto squint, trying to see around himself, but his eyes couldn't focus on anything. He felt weak, curling up in his tank, shivering as he felt cold.

He never felt cold in his tank. Something must've been very wrong with him. Tears form in the corners of his eyes again as he holds onto his arms with his claws. Shit... how much blood had he lost already?


	2. Proto TWO

The first time Proto had one of his 'episodes', he broke out forcefully, killed many scientists and had to be shot many times to take him down.

He was like an animal. This is why he had to be locked away, kept in his own cell in the deeper parts of Black Mesa. They couldn't let Proto harm any more people.

Laying on the hard, cold metal table, Proto grit his teeth together. He had to endure the pain as he was held down, and the bullets removed from his chest. It wouldn't have hurt that much, but they all really had to reopen his wounds. "To check if his vitals are alright" yeah right, they just wanted to have their daily dose of blood on their hands.

Proto wasn't human anyway. So they didn't need to feel bad about hurting him, or breaking him. And he knew this. He knew everything that was happening. Surely he got a lot of information stuck into his brain, but perhaps that's one of the main reasons it fried his systems. 

After they were done with him, back to the tube. Bubbles escape his mouth again, as the air leaves his lungs, and the liquid enters. It hurt, it ached. He hated it. He hated it here. He hated being treated as a lesser being simply because he had failed, just because he wasn't human.

It hadn't even been a hour after the 'operation', and he was already out again.

He had smashed the glass broken once again, running out this time. No more holding back, no more letting anyone get into his way, he was going to get OUT.  
He passed by all sorts of people. Humans, non-humans, scientists, creatures, missing textures... They all were there, but he didn't care.

There it was, the alarms blaring loudly informing the guards to rush into the hallways to stop him. He hated that noise, it always made his head and eyes hurt, that alarm and those boots against the tiled floor. He grit his teeth, and felt something. No, Not again, no no no, he was so close, he didn't need anymore distractions, he didn't need to kill anyone---

He turns on his heels, getting onto all fours as he started rushing at the security guards before him, jaw ready to take a bite out of them and claws sharp. Slashing at them, left and right, the blood filled the hallway. He screeches, getting shot once again, onto the shoulder this time. He grit his teeth, eyes focusing on the one who shot him.  
He kills them all this time. No one was left behind from the guards, as their corpses filled the floor.

He was breathing heavily, covered in blood as he drooled, sweetvoice escaping his mouth. It was bright red, filled with hatred.

"Oh wow! This sure is a mess!" A voice said right behind him. Proto snapped his head to look at this person, this... scientist. That's all he saw. It was just a scientist to him. He snarled at him, slowly turning his entire body towards this doctor, this... Michael Oxlong.

His eyes were entirely focused on him, his back arched as he was ready to pounce; only for more people to rush into the hallway. It wasn't only security this time, but special forces to contain the Prototype 936 again. "Sir!" One of the soldiers called out "We need you to step back, if you want to live!" They shout at Michael.

"Oh please, he's just hungry and in need of a nap! I specialize in the prototypes, so I know my stuff!" Michael smiles at the soldiers, some if not most thinking he was a total idiot. "Now then." Michael turns back to look at this feral being, dropping onto one knee and opening his arms.

That made Proto snap, and with a swift movement he started to rush towards Michael on all fours, the soldiers shouting and readying their guns. proto was closening each millisecond- upon reaching Michael, he was surprised, shocked, taken off guard as Michael had wrapped his arms around Proto.

He held onto Proto tight, as Proto tried his best to move forward to attack the soldiers but... he started to calm down. His tightened muscles slowly relaxed as his bloody arms started to wrap around Mike, his gory claws pinching onto the scientist's jacket, and his face buried onto Mike's chest. He liked this touch. This was good.

He had calmed down, but the military hadn't.

As soon as Michael let go, the soldiers rushed in, taking Mike away and forcefully grabbing onto Proto. Proto didn't like this touch, so he started to snarl and scream again, only to get hit on the head with a gun, knocking him out.

Next time he woke up, he was back in the tube. He growls, his arm aching. They hadn't taken the bullet out... He sighs, and looks outside the tube through the glass- This time Michael was in the room, waving at Proto as soon as he was spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character credits:  
> C1a0 by pineapplical.tumblr.com | Mike Oxlong by zihette.tumblr.com | ADAS by coolworms.tumblr.com | Proto by me


	3. Mike has had ENOUGH

Growling loudly, Proto grit his teeth as he was getting cut open once again. He breathed heavily, as his insides were poked around, the scientists being unprofessional and hurting him. He let out a shout as someone 'accidentally' stabbed his liver.

The doctors soon stopped playing around, and stitched him up. Proto had tears in his eyes, putting his suit back on properly, covered in blood as he felt dizzy. The guards took him by the arms, starting to drag him back to his tube. On the way, they passed by someone Proto knew.

He looked at Michael Oxlong with a surprised face, shocked that Mike had to see him like this. Did he even know what they did to him? He let out a growl.

With the guards not taking their jobs too seriously, as Proto never fought back due to fatigue from the 'operation', he now had the perfect oppoturnity to fight back. With a simple move of his arm, he slashed one of the guards with his claws, making the other one immediately act and push him against the wall, arm bent behind his back.

Michael witnessed this, seeing how Proto was being treated made something snap inside himself. As the guard was too busy shouting at Proto, threatening him, Mike took the gun from the holster of the guard, and pointed it at the back of him.

"You let the prototype go right this moment, or this won't end well for you." Mike growls, nearly squeezing the trigger of the gun.  
The guard stood still, holding Proto tightly against the wall- as he tried to knock Mike back, he was shot.

Blood spewed out the wound, as the guard fell down onto the floor, managing to radio for the others for help before getting shot again. Mike was serious, no one treated the prototypes like that on his watch.

Proto stares at Mike, amazed that the scientist would do something like that. Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls, catching Mike's attention as he goes and grabs Proto by the hand, starting to run with him. "This won't end well if we just stand around!" He shout, Proto too shocked to really do anything, just following Mike.

As the two ran, they soon were stopped by a guard, pointing a tranquilizer gun at them. Mike tries to shoot again, pulling the trigger- but it was out of ammo. "Really!?" He shout- but before the guard could shoot, Proto had already gone and gutted them with his claws. He hisses, covered in blood.

Mike looks at Proto, amazed and horrified. He hears more footsteps, sighing as he took his lab jacket off, tying it around his waist. "Alright, guess we're doing it this way then." he sighs, noticing how his skin was starting to melt off. He reaches to the corpse of the guard, and takes their gun from the holster, checking how many bullets it had. Six... that was enough.

He stands before Proto, holding the gun steady and ready to shoot. Proto took a few steps, his maw and claws covered in blood as he peeked towards the hallway from behind Mike.

Security guards made their way through the hall, seeing the scientist and the prototype standing there, covered in blood. There was a moment of silence and stillness, as both parties stood still.

The guards made their first move, Mike having no choice but to shoot. Proto took this as a sign to go and slash at them, biting their necks and fighting them for his life. Mike used the gun the best he could, saving ammo when he could by hitting the guards with the blunt end of the gun instead.

But there was too many of the guards, and too little of them. Proto eventually got pinned to the ground, held down by at least three guards. Mike noticed this, it took his attention away from the others as he tried to go and reach for Proto, but instead got decked in the face. He stumbles back, angered that he was hit and that Proto was being hurt so much it made Proto's stitches open and make him bleed. Proto was dragged up, held by the guards to prevent him from trying to gut them next.

Mike on other hand was held back too, but only by one guard. "If you hurt him I'll fucking find you and kill you!" Mike shout, seeing the guards drag Proto away.  
"You'll pay for this, I won't accept this defeat!" Mike shout uncharastetically angry, genuinely mad this happened.

As Proto was put back into the tank, Michael Oxlong would have a talk with the higher ups.

Once again... he didn't really get much of a punishment, and he was allowed to continue keep watch on Proto. He was actually assigned to be the main scientist to check on project #936

But this also meant the 'check up operations' would from now on be made by Michael Oxlong.


	4. C1a0 makes an appearance

Waking up from the usual rest, Proto hadn't expected to see a guard in the room. For a moment, the security guard had looked normal, but as soon as he focused his eyes on him... The security guard's skin turned neon pink with black squares.

It hurt to look at. Proto hisses, covering his eyes for a moment before looking at this guard again. Such... an oddity, that's for sure.

He wanted to inspect more, the 'scientist' side of him poking through as he started to study this odd being by simply looking at him. He looked otherwise like a normal person, except for that... missing texture. He didn't even know why he thought it looked like that, that was a silly thought, but still it was what fit the description the best.  
Alright, enough oogling. Time to get this creature's attention. Maybe he could help him get out?

Proto decides the way to get his attention was to tap the glass..... nope, no response. With a frown, he tries knocking. Still no response, was this guy deaf? He bangs the glass with his fist, frustrated with how he wasn't given the attention he wanted.

Gathering the liquid oxygen into his lungs, he breathed deeply- and shout "HEY!!"

Bubbles spewed out his mouth, and he finally got the attention of the guard. "Hey there." The odd person says, as if he just wasn't shouted at.

Proto furrowed his brows, letting out a growl. This guy... really was starting to annoy him.

After a minute of silent staring, the guard turned his back on Proto again. He didn't like that, as he hit the glass with his fist again, making the guard flinch, his hair spiking up.  
"Let me out." Proto demanded. Few of his first words... and he's commanding people around.

The security guard just looked at him, silent... "No way, doc." he huffs, and turns his back on Proto yet again. "OI!" Proto shout, slamming his fist on the glass again, maing it crack a bit. "If you don't let me out, I'll kill you." he barks, making The security guard turn around and face him properly this time- and notice the crack on the glass.

After a second of silence, he speaks up. "Yo uh... Calm down. I'll give you um.." He looks around his pockets, patting them a bit, and taking out a half eaten bag of doritos. "....these. If you calm down, that is." The security guard sounded uncertain, and yet... the deal worked. Proto's entire form relaxed as he calmed down. The bribe was successful, and soon the bag was no-clipped into the tank-

WAIT.

Proto stares with huge eyes as the security guard was holding the bag of chips inside the tank, right through the thick glass.  
He stares at the hand, reaching out for it... and only snatching the doritos, shoving it in its entirety into his mouth, eating the bag and all. "Who are you..." Proto let out a growl after swallowing. The security guard pointed at himself with his thumb "Name's C1a0!" He exclaimed. "And you are...?"

Proto looks at him, blinking a bit. Ah.. well, he was never given a name, except for 936 but that's a mouthful to say. He was silent for a moment, before looking at C1a0 into the... eyes?? eye area. "Prototy.... Proto." Short version was better. "Proto... I'm Proto..." He sounded like he just discovered himself, having a name was something that made him feel whole, even if it was as simple as that. A name.

"Alright, great! nice meeting you Proto! Now, I'll be back to doing my work, uh... don't go breaking the glass again!" C1a0 chirps and moves back to face the doorway. He really didn't like this blue creature, not trusting it one bit, but he still had to do his job of making sure he wasn't breaking out.

And maybe if he had to do this again, he could get to know it a bit better.


	5. C1a0 didn't come prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C1a0 takes Proto out for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; broken bone, death

C1a0 has had to come in daily to keep a watch on Proto. The two didn't talk much, but were still bonding. C1a0 always brought some snacks for Proto to eat in exchange for Proto not breaking the glass and escaping. That had worked quite well, actually!

Today, C1a0 walked into the room, doing the usual smile and wave at Proto who waves back, and no-clipping a snack inside the tank. Then the silence starts. He simply stands there, and Proto floats in the tube.

The silence continued for about half a hour- until one of them finally spoke.

"Wanna go out for a walk?" C1a0 asks Proto, completely unprompted. He turns to look at the tube, seeing Proto leaning against the glass, nodding rapidly. C1a0 couldn't help but let out a little snort before going over to the control panel, draining the tube water out, and the glass started to lift up.

This was the first time Proto ever had the tube opened properly, so it was surprising for him to suddenly be standing weakly at the bottom of the tank as the walls lift up. He looks around a bit in the room, taking a step forward- he slips, but C1a0 was fast to catch him, supporting him as he took a few more steps out- and started to cough out all the liquid in his lungs.

It scared C1a0 for a moment, but right afterwards he realized proto was in fact fine. Shivering, but fine. "Oh- hold on. brb" he says, and no-clips through the floor for a moment before appearing again, holding a towel which he wraps around Proto.

It both took the moisture off his skin and warmed him slightly. This was... rather nice actually. Proto smiled a bit, a purr escaping his mouth.

C1a0 looks at the door, and walks to it, opening it. "Alright, come on, let's go for a walk!" He hums, Proto following after him with weak steps. Now that there was no adrenaline filling every movement of Proto, his actions were weak and hesitant.

The halls were empty, surprisingly. Usually they'd be filled with busy people running around with files, and guards at each door, but now it was barren.

Proto looks around, finally having time to properly see each of the tiny details inside the halls. He was amazed, even if the hallways were nothing but that- hallways.

C1a0 looks at Proto, patient with how slowly he moved around. He had time to look around as well, seeing a door open to some lab. "Hey, wanna go take a look at some of the scientists working?" he asks Proto, who nod once again as a reply.

"Alright, but for safety reasons I want you to hold onto me." He lift his hand a bit, Proto staring at it before grabbing onto his entire arm with both of his clawed hands.

The two walk into the room, the scientists within working without even looking up at the two. It was like they were robots, their movements so coordinated like a script. Proto looked over at all of them, gritting his teeth a bit.

His chest started to ache, as he saw all of these doctors. They were like clones of each other, and it didn't help at all once he saw the one who originally cut him up, poking at his insides every day.

He let out a small growl, his grip on C1a0's arm tightening, hurting him. C1a0 looked at him, placing a hand onto one of his, trying to get him to loosen the grip. "Proto- stop, you're-"

SNAP

the sound of a broken bone echoed through the room, grabbing all of the scientists' attention as Proto drooled, sweet voice escaping his mouth. The color was Sangria Red, 'I am scared'.

C1a0 let out a scream of pain, it alerting Proto as he let go, looking at C1a0 with wide eyes. He let out a growl, as he uses his claws to slash at him, killing C1a0 in one swift movement.

Now, C1a0 was an AI, he could respawn, but that wasn't really comforting when he had no idea how he got back to this room, or how his arm wasn't broken anymore. Was it a dream? No, it didn't feel like it. Did Black Mesa do something to him? Perhaps, most likely. What he was the most worried about however- was Proto.

Running through the halls in hurry, C1a0 was soon to reach the room where Proto was kept in. The tank was empty and open wide. Proto was still out.

There was alarms blaring, sounds of horrified scientists echo through the halls as Proto's scream could be heard loud and clear. Soon accompanied by gunshots, and guards' footsteps.

"Oh no." C1a0 gasped, running towards the scream of Proto, trying to get there first. He had no time to think how he got back in the first place, and this fast, because his friend's life was at the line this time.

He luckily reached Proto fast, seeing him covered in blood. Not many losses of scientists this time, but Proto was hurt. C1a0 stood there for a moment, looking inside the lab, seeing blood, corpses and broken glass scattered around. Proto in middle of it all.

His chain of thought was broken, as Proto let out another screech. "H-heyy... Proto, chill out, it's me...!" C1a0 stuttered, raising both of his hands in front of his chest. Proto growled, looking directly at him. C1a0 took a slow step forward, not looking where he was stepping. "Let's get you back to the tube, okay? You're hurt, you need to have the wounds cleaned." C1a0 tried to bargain, Proto taking slow steps towards him.

Okay, this was genuinely scary. A bloody feral humanoid was walking at him, hunger in his eyes. Adrenaline rose in C1a0 as he sweat a bit, but didn't move an inch.

As Proto got closer and closer, his growls got louder. Suddenly C1a0 realized something. He slowly reached into his pocket, glad that it was still there. Pulling out a bag, he held a few chips between his fingers.

"Hey you want some?" He asks, hoping that this worked. And it did. Instead of mauling C1a0 to death again, Proto stopped, let out a small purr and went to take the chip from his hand, munching on it as he reached with his other hand to grip onto C1a0's arm, gently this time.

C1a0 let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get you back to the tube before-"

He turned around and saw more guards by the door, holding guns "Oop- yo! I got it under control!" C1a0 announced, motioning for the others to make way, which they do in middle of their confusion.

C1a0 walked Proto back to the tube, using the control panel to fill the glass tank up with the fluid again.

He sighed as he exit the room, wiping sweat off his brow. He looks at his arm that Proto had broken, starting to think too much about it.


	6. Scalpels and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; scalpels, operation room, scars

"Hey you." A voice calls out, Michael Oxlong turning around to face this other doctor.

"me?" he asks, the other nodding in confirmation. "You were assigned to take over the operation of 936. Normal checkup, but it's still for you to take over." The doctor says, Mike wondered why that number sounded so familiar.

"Oh, right, of course! Nearly forgot about it hahah, it was assigned to me yesterday after all!" Mike chuckles a bit, making his way towards the operation room with the other doctor following him. "You know, I used to be the assistant on these operations." The doctor hums, Mike looking at them. "Oh really? Well you must know everything about it! But I must go change to the operation gear now, if I want to be on time!" Mike sounded cheerful, despite not exactly... knowing why he was assigned to this. He wasn't a medical doctor after all!

"Oh, no need for those. this being isn't human!" The doctor hums, waving their hand dismissively.

"Isn't that just more reason to wear the protective gear then?" Mike questions the doctor, who shook their head "No need, you won't be affected in any way, and the creature can handle whatever bacteria us humans spread." They hums, before waving at Mike and leaving.

Mike looks at them leave, furrowing his brows a bit. "Well, if they say so!" He chirps, a smile on his face as he enters the room.  
He was given a clipboard, where read all the necessary information, and what he needed to do.

-cut subject open  
-poke around a bit  
-stitch it up

That was... weird. He hadn't thought something like this would be approved of. He wondered what the being was. An alien? A giant bug?? A monster!?  
Thoughts raced through his mind, so much that he nearly bumped into the operation table. He lowers the clipboard, and his face paled at the sight.

With round, shocked eyes he stares down at Prototype #936, otherwise known as Proto. His smile fell, as he realized what this was, especially upon seeing the scars- scars that hadn't even healed yet.

Proto stares back at Mike, feeling something in his chest as someone he knew he could trust stood over him in the place that hurt him the most. He growls, gritting his teeth as sweetvoice dripped from the edge of his mouth.

It was amber. 'Don't come any closer.'

He started to try to fight the restrains, making it clear to Mike that he was still fully conscious. "D-don't we have any sedatives for him?" Mike looks around the dark room, his face dripping a bit.

"No need. This being isn't human." the intercom of the room said, the voice of the doctor Mike talked to earlier.

Mike looks down at Proto, sweating bullets as he goes to pick up a scalpel- and he starts cutting.

He starts cutting the restrains. Proto stares at Mike, stopping his thrashing, his growls quieting down as he felt his arm get free, then the other, then his legs.  
"What are you doing, Oxlong?" The voice calls out though the intercoms, sounding confused and irritated.

"I'm doing what's right! I can't stand seeing this prototype like this...!" Mike growls, still hunched over the operation table as he was cutting up the last restrain. And upon it being cut-

Proto jumps up, making Mike drop the scalpel and take a step back. Proto looks at him, eyes focused only on him as he goes to grab onto Mike's arm, starting to run and drag Mike out of the room much to his surprise.

"hey! Stop! Security!" the doctor in the intercoms shout, it took a moment for the alarms to start blaring. 

Proto was running fast, Mike running alongside him and letting Proto lead the way. The two ended up bumping into a few security guards, who took a second to register what was happening, but before anything could've happened, Proto did a 180 degree turn and started running again. 

The two ran fast, the guards losing the whereabouts of them as Proto had taken Mike to a hiding spot.

The two sat on the floor, Mike's face melting off and instantly healing again. Proto had curled up, not looking at Mike anymore. There was a moment of silence, as Mike was catching his breath.

"Thank...you..." Proto squeaks, Mike turning his head to look at him- those were the first words he heard Proto say to him.  
Mike smiled, raising his hand on top of Proto's head who flinched but let Mike ruffle the hair on the back. "You're welcome. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" Mike laughs a bit- Taken by surprise as Proto leans against him, nuzzling his head slightly at the side of him.

"Uh..." Mike was slightly confused, but continued patting Proto "What... what did they even do to you...? The instruction sheet was so unclear I-" Mike was once again caught off guard as Proto started crying, gritting his teeth. 

Mike instantly recognized his fear, feeling something inside him- anger.

He let Proto cry, even ending up hugging the prototype tightly. "I... won't let them hurt you. Okay?" He mumbles, holding tightly onto Proto, wondering what he could do to prevent other doctors from hurting Proto.

"There you are!" A voice says, Mike flinching as he turns his head to look at this... security guard? 

Mike had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to this bright colored person, this... man with no textures.

"Come quick, I'll take him back to the tube!" C1a0 says, pointing behind himself with his thumb.

"I.. I can't." Mike grit his teeth, looking at this entity. "Ah jeez, I uh... guess that's something I should've expected you to say..." C1a0 mumbles.

"listen, I know Proto, I can go take him back to his tube safely!" C1a0 raised both of his hands in front of his, as if to signal he had no tricks up his sleeves.  
Proto looks up to C1a0, flinching for a second before standing up next to Mike, taking steps towards C1a0.

"Wait hold on, I don't even know who you are-" Mike stands up himself as well. "And I can take him back to the tube by myself." 

"...name's C1a0! And why won't we take him there together!" C1a0 says cheerfully, Proto taking him by the sleeve which made him flinch, remembering the last time Proto took him by the arm.

Mike thinks for a second. "Alright, let's go take him back then!" He was back to the usual cheery self, as he clasps his hands together, the two starting to take Proto back to the tube. Mike was sure C1a0 could be trusted, for at least this once, given that he knew Proto.

Proto was reuturned to the tube, the alarms starting to fade away as everything started to return to the normal for the day.

It seems Proto wasn't getting cut up after this, well, at least today.


	7. Meeting ADAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; slight self harm

The announcement system had once again ruined Proto's plan of escaping. This time however he was escorted back to the tube peacefully, all thanks to C1a0 and a can of soda.  
Before He went back however, the two sat down on the floor of the room, C1a0 opening the can for Proto and handing it over, who then thanks him and starts drinking it. C1a0 opened one for himself too, both sipping soda from a can, just vibing.

Proto looks at the tube for a moment, not wanting to go in just yet. He slurps the soda loudly, hearing the announcement going off again.

"Return To Chamber." it simply said. Proto growls a bit, crushing the can on his hand. "Precious soda... no...." C1a0 gasps as the soda spilled onto the floor. Proto threw the can at a wall, and started chewing on his hand. "I'm going, I'm going!" He huffs, and walked to the tube, standing in the middle of a small platform as he waited for C1a0 to go to the control panel to trap him again.

As he was finally in the water again, C1a0 noticed how late it was and was about to leave for the day- only to be stopped by Proto knocking on the glass. "Can you show me a map of this place a real quick?" He asks, C1a0 looking at him for a moment, thoughts racing in his head, it was like a loading screen was rotating in his mind.

"...yeah sure, just don't use it to escape hahah" C1a0 chuckled and opened the map, showing it to Proto for about 5 seconds. It was a short time, but Proto had time to memorize it. "...Thanks." he grins, and C1a0 exit the room with a nod.

Few hours went by, and Proto was thinking about the map. He tapped on the glass of the tube, chewing on his fingers, pricking the skin a bit. "Stop." The intercoms said, like someone was watching him.

He looks up, scanning the room. He didn't see any visible cameras, which made him only more annoying. "You know what? I won't stop!" He hisses, and bites a good chunk of flesh from his arm, the healing properties of the tube juice starting to instantly heal him. "I've had it with you! You and your... voice always annoying me! Causing a headache and not letting me-" He hisses a bit, feeling the feralness push up onto his surface, but the tube juice instantly calmed him.

He took a deep breath, looking at his arm... And breaking the glass.

Running out, the alarms started blaring, the voice announcing his breakout, guards starting to rush to find him.

But he had a direct path in his mind.

Proto ran through the halls, doing sharp turns as he knew exactly where he was going. Arriving before a big door, he knew this was it. He grins, red sweetvoice dripping down his chin. 'hatred' it read.

He opens the door, looking around the room-

"Leave." A person says standing before multiple screens in the room. Proto knew who this was. This was the voice, this was the voice that always bothered him.  
He growls. "No, I don't think I will **leave.** " The last word was forced. He tilts his head slightly, arms twitching a bit.

"I think I will tear you to pieces, one by one, make you SHUT UP for once." Proto chuckles with a grin, his head tilting to the other side with a small crack. He raises his claws.  
"Any last words, before I _KILL_ you?" he hisses, his words still a bit too garbled.

The person looks at him, and leans into the mic. "Mike Oxlong. Get Your Biohazard man 936. From The Announcement Room."

"Oh fuck you." Proto growls, and goes to slash at the person with his claws. Each time, the person would simply step to the side to dodge it, their long hair flowing in the air each time they moved.

"Stop dodging!!" Proto screams and tries to head on bite the person.

\---

Mike had hurried through the halls, his lab jacket flowing behind him as he ran towards the room. He was out of breath as he arrived, leaning against the doorway as he looks up... and sees this person with long hair holding Proto up by the back of his suit.

Proto was hissing loudly, swiping his claws in the air. Mike caught his breath and got forward, opening his arms and the person lowered Proto for Mike to hold onto and carry. Proto nearly immediately calmed down as Mike held him.

"I'm so sorry about this, he does this sometimes." Mike laughs a bit, starting to back off from the room. "But uh.. thank you, for stopping him, Mx....?"   
"The Autonomous Diagnostic And Announcement System" The person says.

"The Autonom.... Oh! So Adas for short? Can I call you that?" mike smiles, still holding onto Proto who tried to squirm out the hold.

"...Yes. Leave." Adas says, and Mike does as asked and leaves the room, before he did however he looked at Adas once more time. "Really, thank you, Adas." he chirps and left the room, the door closing behind him.

"A D A S..." Adas repeat, and went to sit back before the screens.


	8. pspspsps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something cute

Mike was holding a hand out, doritos on his palm as he made kissy sounds. Upon it not working within the prototype room, he made some 'pspsps' sounds. 

Within seconds, there was scittering sounds and Proto appeared, snatching the doritos off his open hand. Before he could run off again however, Mike grapped onto the prototype and gave him a tight hug.

"Ack-" Was all Proto could yelp as he was now being held tightly onto. Slowly, he started to relax into the hold, returning the hug somewhat awkwardly. He simply laid his arms on Mike's shoulders limply, purring rather loudly as he enjoyed the pressure of the touch.

Finally, as Mike let go, Proto could eat the doritos he had snatched. "Hey uh..." He mumbles between crunching on the chips "What... is that."

"huh?" Mike tilts his head a bit.

"That... holding thing you do." Proto huffs, waving his hand dismissively.

"oh- OH!" Mike gasps "It's called a hug! It's a sign of affection, it's when you wrap your arms around people you know and squeeze tightly, but not too tight!" He explains, holding one finger up. Proto nod as he explained, chewing loudly before swallowing and looking at Mike.

Taking a step forward, he hugged Mike. It was a bit too tight, but he was finally giving a good hug instead of those awkward limp armed ones. He was there for a moment, before letting go and starting to leave without another word.

Strolling through the halls, one by one he passed by people, looking for one specific one- aha!

C1a0 was minding his own business, a cup of pepsi in his hand. He saw Proto walking over, so he raised his hand to greet him and was about to take a sip- Proto slapped the cup out of his hand, and pulled C1a0 into a tight hug.

It lasted for half a minute before Proto let go and walked away silently. C1a0 stood still for a moment before a shiver went up his spine.

Adas was doing their work, mostly looking at their phone instead of the monitors, occasionally announcing something through the intercoms but otherwise it wasn't too eventful.  
Until the door was literally kicked open. Proto walked into the room, looking at Adas, who looked at him, who looked at them, who looked at him......

Proto jumped at them, arms wrapping around them as they sat still, motionless as Proto hugged them tightly, purring away loudly before letting go and continuing his journey through the facility.

As Proto left, Adas leaned into the mic, announcing that prototype #936 had breached.

Proto kept walking through the halls, looking at each passing person, trying to think if he knew them. Ah- He saw a janitor doing their job, mopping the floor a bit and... recording videos on their phone.

While in middle of recording themselves, Proto swiftly walked up behind them- and gave them a tight hug before letting go and leaving again. Mx.Orchid would be left confused, and with a TikTok video of Proto coming up to them and hugging them.

Proto kept walking through the halls, hearing the alarms blaring once again as he sighs and speeds up his walk until he was full on running, his blue lab jacket flowing behind him. He passed by some guards, some tried to stop him but he had jumped over them- maybe stepping onto their face with his heels as he jumped.

He was quick to get back to his 'room', within minutes the alarms went quiet. He huffs. What a headache for a couple hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchid by circus-sweetvoice.tumblr.com


	9. run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of in the void of the gang's time in black mesa

Waking up, Proto felt groggy. He rubbed his eye a bit, yawning wide and upon starting to focus a bit more-

He saw an odd.... dot on the glass to his tank.

He stared at it for a moment... before slamming his hand against the glass. Once taking his hand away, the dot wasn't gone. He flinched, his arms spread a bit, ready to try to catch the odd intruder.

It started to move, and he tried to catch it for a moment, slamming his palm against the glass but each time the thing somehow got away from it. He was starting to get frustrated with it.

Until he heard snickering. He stops for a moment, looking over to Mike and C1a0 pointing a laser pointer to the tank, laughing.  
He stares at them for a moment... before slamming his fist through the glass.

"Oh shit, run" C1a0 snickers, tugging on Mike's lab jacket, as the two run out the room, soon getting chased after by Proto.

The two grown adults ran through the hallways, laughing loudly as they passed by other scientists and guards. They had Proto after them, running on all fours.

The two didn't alarm the others, but seeing them being chased by something, that has been known to kill, really put them on the edge.

"Mike. C 1 A 0." The intercoms say. "Stop."

"Adas! We're jogging!" Mike shout in the halls. The intercoms went silent for a moment. "Danger." Adas says in the intercom, but lets the three dumbasses have a little longer of fun before blaring the alarms.

Proto was starting to get dangerously close, C1a0 actually starting to feel threatened-  
and he tripped. "Oh Shoot!" Mike stops, and kneels down to help C1a0 up-

Just to get tackled by Proto.

Proto was pinning Mike down, growling a bit at his face, baring his sharp green teeth. Mike sweat a bit, but raised a hand towards Proto's head-  
Proto noticed the hand, and pushed the side of his face against it, his growls turning to purrs.

C1a0 had gotten up, grabbing Proto by the waist to pick him up and letting Mike stand up as well. The two snicker a bit, until the alarms went off.

[WOOP WOOP] "Return Biohazard Man 936 To Chamber." Adas announced, C1a0 letting Proto down as the two sigh and start taking him back to the tube.


	10. The Sleepover

Michael Oxlong was strolling through the hallway. It was midnight, and he couldn't sleep. He walked around the dark empty halls, thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't really get his mind off of the prototype project, in a chain of thoughts his mind went to thinking if they ever got lonely at night.

His empathy shot up at that point, thinking how lonely they must feel. Then he realized- He could go and have a sleepover with Proto in the tube room! That way he wouldn't have to be alone!

With a goofy grin on his face, he runs to his room, grabbing his blanket and pillow. Would he need a mattress...? Probably, but he wouldn't be able to carry it on his own. Shit, now he was thinking this over again.

Suddenly, the intercoms came on. "Mike." The usual robotic voice says. "Wh- Adas!" Mike grinned, shouting within his room. "Mind coming over and helping me out with the mattress??" He asks them indirectly.

There was a moment of silence. "C1a0 Help." They said through the intercoms, and within a second C1a0 was in Mike's room, wearing pajamas. "Yoo, I was just about to sleep!" The man with no textures complains. "What do ya need help with Mike?" He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, well, I was thinking about spending the night in Proto's tube room!" Mike says cheerfully, hands on his hips. "Oh..." C1a0 raises his brows a bit "Can... Can I come too?" He asks, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah sure! I haven't even asked Proto yet!" Mike grins, and holds onto one end of the mattress, C1a0 grabbing the other as the two start dragging it into the tube room.

Proto was asleep, but it wasn't exactly visible with how his eyes were open. if the two paid attention, they'd see how motionless and unresponsive he was, more than usual.  
"Hey, you think Adas would join us?" C1a0 asks

"Eh? Do they even sleep?" Mike ponders "Not sure, we should ask them, and like... it's okay if they don't" C1a0 laughs, Mike joining in on the laughter "Yeah we should go ask them, it'd be f-"

Proto slammed his fist on the glass, cracking it. "Shut the fuck up I was asleep." He grumbles through the fluid, looking at the two while rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.  
"What are you two even doing here??" Proto growls, the two looking at him. "Oh, well, I was thinking I'd come spend the night here! You must get lonely at nights!" Mike smiled warmly, Proto just staring at him.

"...what?" Proto furrowed his brows. "And you?" He points at C1a0 with his big meaty claws.

"Oh I just joined in, sounded like fun. We're gonna go get Adas too!" C1a0 replies, matching Mike's cheerful tone.

Proto rubs his eyes a bit more, growling. "Okay okay uh... let me the fuck out of here and I can go.... get them." He huffs, Mike looking at C1a0 a bit, leaning closer to whisper "when did he learn to swear?"

C1a0 shrugged and went to the control panel, letting Proto out the tube. He stumbles out, wet and cold once again. He growls a bit, shaking his head to get the liquid out before coughing his lungs out.

Shivering, he walks to Mike, wrapping his arms around him and stealing the warmth of the scientist, who gladly hugs Proto back. During that time, C1a0 had kindly gotten Proto's blue lab jacket for him.

Once Proto felt warm enough again, he takes his jacket, putting it on and starting to go fetch Adas. "I'll be back, don't break my shit" He points at the two, who wonder what the hell he was talking about as he didn't exactly own anything.

Proto was walking through the halls, the intercoms suppendly going off. "Biohazard man 936, go back to chamber." Adas says through the intercoms, Proto stopping on his track and looking for the camera in the halls, showing his middle finger to it before continuing his walk towards Adas' office.

"Go back. Go back. Go back." Adas says through the intercoms, but it was too late as the door was opened, Proto standing by the doorway. He bares his teeth, a wicked grin on his face.

Adas looks at him, and in their monotone voice repeats. "no."

Proto goes to them, grabbing them by the collar of their shirt, starting to drag them along the floor back to the tube room. "No, help help help help." Adas repeat, holding their phone in their hand, scrolling through their social media.

Proto got back to the tube room, throwing Adas onto the mattress the two had laid down.

"Yoooooo!" C1a0 greets them, kneeling down before the mattress. "Well, it seems we have everyone here! That are at 'work' I mean." Miek chuckles, preparing few other mattresses C1a0 spawned in.

As Adas was about to get up, or at least move to lay down on their back, Proto laid down on top of them, crashing down.

Affection's affection, I guess. Even when it's literally just crushing your buddy under your weight.

C1a0 snorts, looking back at Mike. "Well. I think I'm about to head over to the dream zone. Ciao!" He starts no-clipping on the floor before floating upwards and onto the ceiling. Snoring sounds were heard as only his legs were visible on the ceiling.

"And I prepared a bed for him!" Mike huffs, laying down onto one of the mattresses.

"Proto." Adas sighs, getting his attention. "Leave." They grumble, Proto groaning and rolling off them, laying down on one of the mattresses that was meant for C1a0. Adas moves to lay down on their back, their phone screen in front of them.

"Well then! Goodnight!" Mike smiles, and turns the lights off.... he was glowing faintly in the dark. Proto's eyes and teeth were clearly glowing radioactive green, and Adas' screen was shining brightly in the dark room. Not to mention their eyes were glowing yellow as well.

The shaders weren't turned on on C1a0, so he too was partially 'glowing', although it just meant he had no shadows on him.

The night went well, the mattresses ended up getting pushed against each other, creating a makeshift king sized 'bed' for them. Adas spent the night either staring at their phone or at the ceiling, Proto on other hand was the most comfortable he's ever been, ending up wrapping his limbs around the others at some point, as if holding onto them so they would not disappear or leave.

Mike slept perhaps the most 'normally', despite his skin melting off in his sleep. C1a0 had fallen from the ceiling, the four ending up sharing the three mattresses pushed together, huddling together as everyone was fighting over the blankets and pillows in their sleep. Well, Adas was awake during it all, but they didn't care about the blankets.

\---

C1a0 started to wake up, making a yawn sound as he sat up on the bed. "What time is it...?" He whispers half awake, Adas clear and loudly replying; "Four Thirty A.M" Their robotic sound made C1a0 flinch. He sighs and looks around the room a bit, feeling like something was wrong.

Mike was there, sleeping. Adas was there, face glued onto the phone. C1a0 was there, obviously... PROTO!

C1a0 jumped up from the bed, looking around frantically, going to the control panel to turn the lights on. "Where is he!?" He panicked a bit, Mike waking up to the bright light. He sat up, yawning and fixing up his glasses on his face. "whuh-" He mumbles, C1a0 taking him by the shoulders and shaking him. "I don't know where Proto is-"

"Not here. Left" Adas says, looking up from their phone and pointing at the open wide door.

Dread washed over both C1a0 and Mike, both rushing up from the mattresses to go look for him. Adas, not wanting to be left out, followed after the two.

The two rushed through the halls, looking into every and each room. They started to hear footsteps, not one of their own, so they rush towards it-

They bump into another security guard, who looks at the three. "Uh..." He blinks a bit, looking over these three idiots in pyjamas in middle of the night inside the halls of Black Mesa.

"I... I'm not going to ask." he sighs, sounding exactly like C1a0. "Yo!" C1a0 actually raises a hand as a greeting. "I know I don't look like it right now, but I'm a security guard too. Have you seen uh... a prototype anywhere...?" He asks, putting his hands together.

The security guard looks at them, sighing. "Um... no. I haven't. Have y'all got your uh... IDs and passports?" The security guard asks, showing his own. His name is Beniey, it reads.  
"oh, yeah, here!" C1a0 shows his own, Mike taking his and showing it, and Adas already had it out. Beniey checks them all, and gives a thumbs up.

"If uh... if y'all need help searching for this um... escaped prototype, I have a gun and could help hunt it down..." Beniey rubbed the back of his neck. "No." Adas said, simply put.

"If you even try to touch Proto I will hunt You down." Mike says, sleep deprived and protective, and yet a smile on his face. "Uh.. okay." beniey mumbles, and goes back to work.

The three go back to walking down the hallway, the halls were dark so really the only source of light came from... well, them. Adas had the phone light the way, Mike was faintly glowing, and C1a0 still didn't have the shaders on.

There was hissing, growling and moaning coming from the left of them. Mike and C1a0 look at each other, nodding and going that way quietly, just in case it was something dangerous, like... Proto.

Taking quiet steps, they soon reached the source of the noise. They see this... creature in the hallway. It had a headcrab on, so they immediately thought it was a zombie but- oh it's Scrabby!

"Hey, hey, no worry, we won't hurt you" Scrabby was talking to someone, the gang immediately knew who.

"Proto!" Mike called out, making himself known to the two right up ahead. Scrabby turned their head, looking towards the gang. "Proto..." They point towards the feral creature, on all fours as sweetvoice leaked from his mouth. He had gone to the deep end of feralness, it seems. This was bad, he shouldn't have been outside the tube that long.

"Hell-" Adas swears, using the word 'hello' without the -o to swear.

"Shit... Scrabby, move over here veeeery slowly." Mike raised his hands, like trying to hold Proto back while Scrabby would move towards the gang.

C1a0's AI turned on immediately, and without him wanting to- he had a gun switching between pointing at Proto and Scrabby. "Shit!" C1a0 says, his hands trembling. Adas looks at the situation, Mike having to deal with the two, Proto possibly trying to eat them all, Scrabby trying to slowly move towards Mike, and C1a0 struggling with the dumb AI defense system.

Adas did what they deemed would be right for this situation, and took the gun away from C1a0, but as they took it by the barrel and held it up before C1a0 shot someone, he did pull the trigger before they could rip the gun away from him, causing Proto to flinch and run towards Mike, full intent of tackling him.

"Oh sh-" was all Mike could muster out before being tackled by Proto. He had managed to shield his face with his arm, Proto biting onto it hard, making Mike bleed slightly.  
"it's okay, it's okay" Mike tries to calm Proto down, who was clearly in a state of animalistic panic. Proto kept dripping sweetvoice from his mouth, and tears from his eyes as he clenched his jaws around Mike's arm.

Scrabby made it to Adas, who instantly pushed a hand into Scrabby's chest cavity, taking out a stun gun Scrabby had stored there, and shot it at Proto.

Proto was instantly stunned, biting his jaw down and taking a good chunk out of Mike's arm, which healed within seconds but left a hole into his shirt. Proto passed out, falling limp on top of Mike, who took a deep breath between his clenched teeth, standing up and picking Proto up onto his shoulder as he did.

"let's... let's head back.." He says with a shaking smile, his skin molting off once again. Scrabby looks at all of them, tagging along despite not being with them originally.  
As they reach the tube room again, Mike puts Proto back into the tube, the group was silent.

"I'm... so sorry." C1a0 says, ashamed, but Mike turns to face him with a smile, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "It's alright! The panic got onto all of us! Now, let's please rest for the night, I am exhausted!" He grins, hiding away the pain and fear he felt.

C1a0 nods, and the group tries to sleep again, this time Scrabby accompanying them on the mattresses.

None of them got sleep that night.

\---

Mike sat up first, looking up at the tank of Proto, seeing him just... floating there. the shifts of others had already started, but the group were just... there.  
"Hey, wake up." He says, voice serious and clear in the room.

"Already up, chief" C1a0 sighs, sitting up, his model changing to his usual security guard uniform. Scrabby looks up at them, making a chirping sound.  
Adas simply glanced over at Mike, standing up and putting their phone away.

"I got an idea while I couldn't get any sleep..." Mike hums, hand on the glass of the tank. The others looked at him as the green light of the tank illuminated the room.  
He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the others, his mouth turning into a grin.

"We're going to break out from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beniey by smeefus.tumblr.com | Scrabby by batterf/g.tumblr.com


	11. TUBE BREAKOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; 4th wall breaking

The sleepover was a couple of months ago now, and the gang had fully started planning their grand escape. There were multiple stages to the scheme, many of which had now been secured and completed. In one instance, when trying to secure a car for the escape, c1a0 snuck to the car park and hotwired an SUV before clipping away with it with the purpose of hiding it deep in the facility. While it was hidden inside the building, the others would start filling the trunk with various containers filled with “Tube Juice”, as Mike called it. Mike had even put his “private stash” of juicebox-sized boxes filled with said fluid, ready for the escape.

That should be enough. Now they just had to spend the day 'normally' doing their jobs. As the sun started to go down, and the night begins, they got into action.

Adas was in their office, looking at the screens. In one of the monitors, they saw Mike. Mike raised his hand a bit to the camera- that was the sign. They look over the control panels of Black Mesa, and start shutting it down. Lights went out, cameras shut down one by one, and doors were locked- all except the ones they needed to go through, as well as a few other ones in case of emergency. With that, they left the office to meet up with the others.

They gathered in the tube room. The melting scientist, the man with no textures, and the voice in the intercoms. They looked over at the tube containing Proto, the blue prototype of the perfect scientist. Mike smiled at him, who looked back with his hands pressed against the glass. _What were they doing here?_

Mike went to the control panel, Adas keeping an eye on the door as C1a0 prepared the guns, reloading them and making sure they were ready for grabs for the team. Mike looked at the two others and nod, the operation "Break The Tube" Started.

The tube was drained from the green-ish liquid, leaving Proto on the bottom, shivering a bit. The glass walls lift up, and Mike instantly went to Proto, lifting him up onto his feet. "What-" Proto tries to speak, but was interrupted by Mike. "We're getting out of here." he grins, Proto's eyes widening a bit, and he too grinned.

The group start walking out the room, trying to sneak through the hallways. Adas spot something- the vending machine. Good, this was what they needed. They go to it, and smash the glass broken, grabbing as many dorito bags as they could-

only for the automatic backup alarms to go off. "Shit! I thought you turned that off, too!" Mike yelps, picking Proto up onto his shoulder and starting to run, getting handed a gun by C1a0. Guards started to fill the hallways, chasing after them as the gang ran, Adas in the front, Mike behind them with Proto, and C1a0 last, pointing his gun at the guards who chased them, trying to shoot the four.

"Quick, it's not far from here!" C1a0 shout, hitting a few guards with his aiming. They do a sharp turn, and go to the hiding place of the car. C1a0 quickly hands his gun to Adas, who in turn puts the snacks into the car.

"I'll meet you up there! Take care" C1a0 shows a peace sign as he's sitting in the driver's seat- the entire car starts floating upwards, no-clipping through the ceiling. "Okay, just like the plan said, let's go to the surface!" Mike tells Adas and nods, starting to run again. Adas was handling their gun as they run, holding it properly. Mike on other hand had to deal with carrying Proto and handling the gun, it would prove itself to be difficult especially with his glasses off.

Guards caught up with them, shooting at the three and trying to get them to stop. "fuck." Adas swore, a rare thing, but this seemed like an appropriate spot to swear. Mike aimed with his gun, closing one eye as he readied the gun- and hit a guard right onto the chest. The bullet pierced the vest, making the guard fall while a few more were chasing after them. 

Adas saw the elevators up ahead, and had an idea- Grabbing Mike by the wrist, they ran faster and nearly made Mike trip as they reached the room with the elevator. Adas looks at the control panel near the door- and locked it right in front of the guards, who now were banging against the metal. Mike wheezed a bit, looking up at Adas. "Good job." he grins.

The three reach the elevators, going in and up. Mike let out a deep sigh, placing Proto down. Proto shivers a bit, but the excitement and adrenaline were enough to keep him warm. 

DING

They were at the first floor. The doors open up, and they exit the elevator, but just as the doors close, a person walks up from behind a corner. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The person chuckles, arms behind their back as their eyes were covered by their hair.

"Didn't think you'd get stopped, huh? I thought so too. But then a voice inside my head said 'Come on Reina, you gotta stop them, be the bad guy if theres none!' So here we are!" The security guard chuckles, pulling out a rather intidimating looking gun.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mike hisses, pointing his gun at Reina, who's grin only widened.

"You know what I'm saying. It's all scripted after all!" They chuckle, their eye shining in the shadow of their hair. They handled the gun slightly carelessly, like they weren't being serious.

"Ever wonder why and how you have a daily routine that goes exactly as it always does, every single day, like everyone was just acting. Why do you think everything looks so... edged. We're not real, never were!" Reina barks, a laugh escaping their mouth. 

Adas pointed their gun at them, eyes focused on them completely, but Reina points their gun back... And sighs. "It's a shame though. I hate being the bad guy."

Mike's face was melting, he started to overthink Reina's words, his hands shaking as his hold on the gun loosened a bit. Proto stares at them, then at Mike... and growls. "Oh for fuck's sake, someone just shoot them already!" Proto groaned, readying his claws. He took off running towards Reina, swiping his claws but they dodged. "Whoop!" They grin, Adas' trying to aim the best they could, eyes focusing on Reina but Proto kept getting in the way.

Reina snort a bit as Proto couldn't get even one hit at them. "Waah, this is so fun!" They giggle, and press the barrel against Proto's head- who froze in place. Reina smirks, Mike's eyes widening as he gets ahold of himself and points the gun at Reina.

"If you shoot, he's dead!" Reina shout, looking at the two pointing their guns at them. They look at them for a moment, and snort. "Okay, okay, that was fun. Forget everything I said, I wasn't being serious, man." They laugh, lowering their gun- only to get hit in the gut by Mike.

He had ran at them, using the gun to make the hit harder as he full on hit them in the gut. They lost their breath, spit coming from their lips as they fell down, holding onto their stomach with a whine. Mike looked serious, as he turns to look at Proto, then towards Adas. ".....Let's go, C1a0 is waiting!" He turns to look cheerful again, turning to run out with Adas and Proto following, leaving Reina on the floor, coughing their lungs out.

"Damn, got me there... oh well." Reina chuckles to themselves on the floor. "It was all planned out anyways, yeah?" They look at you.

\---

Running through the yard and to the parking lot, the gang met up with C1a0. He was standing by the car, waving his arm at the others who ran to him. "Quick, let's get in and out of here!" Mike grins, going to the driver's seat, while Adas took shotgun.

Proto and C1a0 went to the backseat, none of them wore seatbelts as Mike started to try to figure out how the car worked. There was one problem- Mike had never drove a car before.

It was going to be fine, it'll be okay, it should be simple right? Just like in the fifties.

He looks at the stick in the middle- it was turned to automatic gears, that was really good, he didn't have to touch it nearly at all then.

He took a deep breath- a gunshot was heard as a bullet went through the backwindow. "I'm going I'm going!" Mike shout, stomping down onto the gas pedal, the car was much faster than he thought as he nearly hit another car, but with a little bit of screaming, panicking and turning the wheel, he dodged it.

More gunshots, more holes onto the backwindow. Luckily, no one was hit as Mike panics with the wheel, turning and twisting it to get the car to face the exit.  
Oh god no. The gates were locked. "SHIT" Mike growled, his face melting off from the stress.

They were so close to escaping, but this one tiny thing prevented them from exiting- the gates start to open, just what they needed. Again stepping onto the gas pedal, the car zoomed out of Black Mesa. As they passed by the gate, from the control room they saw Reina, hand on their forehead as a salute.

\---

They had gotten away, the panic finally starting to die down as they sat silently in the car, Mike having a hang of it finally when he wasn't literally pushing the gas pedal to the floor. Luckily no one had gone after them, yet at least. 

"Give me that-" "No, it's mine!" "stop hogging it all, I'm hungry too!" C1a0 and Proto were bickering in the backseat, Mike looking tired. Adas held their phone up, and took a picture. A selfie with the two in the background, just in time as Proto Bit C1a0's shoulder.

"Ow Fuck! You little bastard!" C1a0 hisses, slapping Proto onto his chin. "Oh now you've done it!" Proto growls- and Mike stops the car.

Everyone were a bit surprised, the bickering stopping completely as Mike exit the car in a swift movement, holding onto his chest as his skin melt off. He wheezed, coughing his lungs out a bit.

"Oh shit, you good?" C1a0 calls from the backseat, the window rolled down. "yeah, yeah, one minute." He raised a hand, taking a deep breath. He walks to the back of the car, opening the trunk and taking out one of the 'juice boxes'.

He returns to his seat, still taking deep breaths as he passes the box to Proto. "Take that, we can't afford you losing control of yourself inside the car." he smiles, and starts driving again.

Proto stares at the box for a moment, and just... eats the whole thing, putting it into his mouth and chewing on it, a lot of the tube juice dripping down his chin and onto the seat. He wipes his lips and looks at C1a0- who was eating the doritos. "Hey!" Proto barks, and tries to snatch the doritos from him, but he held them above his head.

Adas looks behind to the two, just one 'glare' was enough and they stopped. Well, 'stopped' means they weren't loud about it.

\---

The car was silent for a longer while- until the radio suddenly turned on. It alarmed everyone, especially since it was on full volume. Adas was the smart one and turned the volume down while C1a0 was laughing in the backseat, Proto screamed and Mike stopped the car in the shock.

"What was that?" Mike asks, fixing up his glasses a bit. "Music, man. It came from the radio!" C1a0 points at the radio from the backseat, leaning against the driver seat.

"...What? Wow, music sure has changed then!" Mike was amazed "Fascinating!" He smiles. "When I was outside of black mesa, we had very different music that we listened from the radio! I remember this one song I listened to with my friend Kenneth, from college!" Mike explained, starting up the car again.

"Oh?? What was the song?" C1a0 asks, still leaning forward in the car. Mike hums a bit "Oh I have it on the tip of my tongue, I need to think... Ah! Kitty Kallen, It's been a long long time!" Mike says, smiling widely.

"Found it!" C1a0 chirps. " ** _What!?_** " Mike was shocked.

"yo Adas, hand me the AUX, let's hear what Mike listened to in the dinosaur age!" C1a0 grins, and gets handed the other end of the AUX.

Something starts playing from the speakers. "Um... I don't think this is it-" "That was just an ad."

Soon, the song starts playing. Mike listens carefully- it was just how he remembers it. He smiles, his heart feeling... hurt, but warm. "Heh, this wasn't even my favourite song... it was Kenneth's. But I still remember it." He smiles bitter sweetly, nearly losing focus on riding the car as he listened to the song.

He hadn't even realized it, but there were tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zihette.tumblr.com wrote the start of the chapter.


	12. Car Ride

The ride had been tiring, especially for Mike. The sun was already starting to rise, Mike almost nodding off, losing the control of the car for a second. He had to hit the brakes, eyes now wide open. Adas looks at him, then to the backseat.

Proto and C1a0 luckily hadn't woken up, both cuddled up in the backseat with a blanket over them, Proto nuzzling against C1a0's chest while he had his arm over Proto.  
Adas looks back at Mike. "...Let me drive." They offer, Mike taking a second to register the offer before nodding, getting out of the car and switching places with Adas.  
As Adas sat down to start driving, they glance over to Mike next to them who had already nodded off, fast asleep.

Mike slept for hours, as Adas had driven the entire time. Upon waking up- they were still in the desert, but at least he was well rested. He yawns, stretching a bit and looking behind to the backseat. C1a0 was awake, reading a magazine he found in the SUV. He raises a hand in greeting, and puts a finger up to his lips, pointing at Proto. Proto was still asleep and cuddled against C1a0, purring silently.

Mike smiles, that was rather adorable.

He sighs and leans back, glancing over to Adas who was full on focused on the road. Things were going so well.  
For now.

About a hour went by, when Proto suddenly kicked. C1a0 looked at him, raising a brow. The gentle hold Proto had suddenly turned into a clawed grip, making C1a0 yelp and push Proto away, causing him to wake up.

Proto was trembling as he sat up, Mike looking to the backseat again- just to get slashed in the face by Proto.

Mike flinched backwards, letting out a yelp as well, covering his face. "Adas, stop the car!" Mike shout, but nothing happened.

C1a0 was screaming, trying to keep Proto away from him with his legs. Proto tried to attack C1a0, biting onto his legs and trying to slash at him with his claws.

Mike looks at Adas- their eyes had turned dark, like they had shut down or something. "Shit!" Mike hisses, moving the unresponsive android a bit and pressing the brakes with his own foot, swinging the door open and exiting the car, C1a0 doing so as well, closing the door before Proto could exit too. 

"Take Adas! Take Adas!" Mike shout, C1a0 opening the car door and dragging Adas out before Proto could get his claws on them. "Shit, fuck, we should've seen this coming!" C1a0 shout, laying Adas down onto the sand.

"What the fuck happened to them...?" He mumbles, looking at Adas' dark eyes. "I...I have no idea..." Mike replies, lifting his glasses off, coughing a bit.

"...You alright?" C1a0 sounded a bit worried, but Mike simply nod. "I haven't been outside in such a long time, I think it might be affecting me a bit!" He grins, hearing Proto scream and scratch at the doors in the background. 

He sits down onto the sand, sighing and burying his face into his hands. C1a0 sits beside him, an arm on his shoulder. "We uh... should probably do something about Proto. Before we can continue our way, that is." He states the obvious.

"Yes, yes, of course, I just... need a minute." Mike smiles, brainstorming how the hell they would get Proto to take the tube juice. Would they have to strap him down and force him? No, that would deem to be dangerous-

Their train of thought was shattered, just like the window Proto broke.

"Shit-" Was all that was said before Proto started to climb out from the car, hissing and growling- although the glass shards stuck onto his skin, slowly ripping it open.  
"Proto!" C1a0 shout, running to the feral being and pushed him back inside the car. Proto let out a scream, and C1a0 opened the door.

Before Proto had time to run off, C1a0 had taken a hold onto him, hugging him tightly.

Instead of fighting back, instead of clawing or biting at C1a0, Proto... stopped. He didn't move at all, it seemed like he was frozen due to shock. Until he started to purr. He purred loudly, leaning into the hug. "O-oh... fascinating..." Mike mumbles as he watched C1a0 calm Proto.

"Proto please, you could've gotten seriously hurt from that!" C1a0 hisses a bit, Proto simply letting out growls. C1a0 tries to let go, but each time he would- Proto would hiss and try to bite. So, C1a0 did the solution thats the best for the situation, and picked Proto up, holding him as he walks to Mike.

"So um. I have this problem now..... What about Adas?" C1a0 looks down at their unresponsive body.

"I uh.. I don't know, I.. I think we'll have to try to uh... work on them. To reboot their systems?" Mike wasn't exactly the best with machines, he didn't have a doctorade on that department after all. "Could you hand me a screwdriver?" He asks C1a0, who nod and went to get a screwdriver from the trunk, all the while he carried Proto. It was a bit hard, but he would rather carry this feral little bastard than have him maul his face.

"Here you go!" C1a0 hands Mike the screwdriver, who nods and starts to try to..... well, now there was a new problem. He had no idea how to open Adas.

He groans a bit, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tries to look all around Adas, well, spots where clothing wasn't in the way for he didn't want to be disrespectful. He moves the long hair out the way, and saw that there was some sort of ports there, made for cables. He raises his eyes a bit, and looks for screws or anything.

Ah- He saw odd lines in the skin, like they were... part of some panels. He looks closer to the skin, and decides to try to see if he could pry one of the panels off. "I'm sorry for this..." Mike mumbles, as he unbuttons their shirt, and moves them onto their stomach so he could try to pry the panels open with the screwdriver. He Pries the screwdriver in between one of the linings, successfully getting one panel off their back, so he could take a look inside them.

There was wires, buttons, lights and motherboards inside their body, all clean and neat. They seemed to have... stopped, as soon as they had crossed the border of the Black Mesa servers. "uhhh...." Mike hums, looking at it all... he had no idea what was what.

C1a0 glances over "Hey uh... I could try fixing them! I just need you to-" As he spoke, he tried to take Proto off to give him to Mike, but Proto growled loudly, claws digging onto C1a0.

"...Okay, let me just walk you through it! It looks very similar to my gaming computer, so I should help at least a little!" C1a0 chuckles awkwardly, letting the feral Proto cling onto him.

With the help of C1a0, Mike started to get a hang of it. With small mistakes and a lot of frustration, the system started to boot up again. "Ah!" Mike pushes the panel back onto place, and helps Adas up, C1a0 covering both his own and Proto's eyes as Mike buttoned the shirt back up.

Adas now sat in the hot sand, eyes still dark... until They suddenly jolt, the eyes starting to return back to normal, as they move slightly. First the eyes blink, then the fingers move, their head twitches and finally their arms move slightly. They look at the three- Mike, C1a0 and Proto.

"...Hello." Adas says in their robotic tone, and shines a smile. Mike gasps, and immediately hugs onto Adas, who slowly lifts their hand onto Mike's back. C1a0 made autotuned crying noises, while Proto didn't register what was happening around himself.

Adas got up, dusting their pants as they look around... They were still in the desert, huh? They turn to look at C1a0 and Proto, raising a finger and pointing at the blue man. "...What happened to Proto?" They ask.

C1a0 let out a loud groan "He went feral and we don't now how to get him to calm down!" He mumbles, Adas looking at them a bit before walking to the trunk of the car, taking one of the juice box sized boxes.

"pspspsps." Adas made noise, it caught Proto's attention; who immediately let go of C1a0, climbing over him as he ran to Adas. "Drink" Adas gave Proto the box-

Proto bit into it, nearly biting onto Adas' hand too. Proto let out growls, as the tube juice spilled into his mouth and down his chin. Mike looked over to the two, then at the car. "We should keep going!" He says "We have a long way to go, still! Let's make sure to give Proto one of the tube juice boxes every once in a while however!" He smiles, going back into the car. Mike... was really great at hiding how stressed he was. Well, somewhat great, as his skin was melting off again.

"I want shotgun this time!" C1a0 was about to run to the car, but Adas took him by the collar of his shirt. "No." They simply say, and carry him for a moment, as they go to pick Proto up as well, putting both to the backseat. "Aw come on bro!" C1a0 groans, as he's stuck with Proto again, who was purring in the backseat, his foggy mind slowly starting to clear up slowly. 

Adas went back to the front seat, and looked at Mike and nod.

They continued on with the car ride.


	13. Rain and Thunder

The four were in a hotel room. Their room was at the bottom floor, so they had a backyard to go into instead of a balcony. They had decided who sleeps where;  
Adas has the armchair, since they don't need to sleep. C1a0 has one of the beds, and Mike shares his bed with Proto.

Before they had gone to sleep, Proto had to take some of the tube juice, just so nothing happens like the last time he went to sleep. Mike had put a glass of tube juice onto the nightstand as well, just in case.

They slept for a good couple hours- until they woke to something. The door to the backyard opened up, waking Mike up. Mike sat up on the bed, feeling a bit restricted with how Proto had cuddled up against him, arms wrapped around him. He pats Proto a bit, who woke to that, yawning widely. He let go of Mike, who then got up, and went to shake C1a0 awake a bit.

"Hey, Adas left." He says, looking out the window. It was raining. C1a0 yawned loudly, and sat up. "Maybe they went to get a snack...?" He mumbles  
"They don't eat, remember?" Mike snort, C1a0 processing it for a second "Oh right, lol."

Mike walked towards the door, and looked outside. Adas was there, just... standing in the rain, eyes closed.

C1a0 walked up to the window, looking at Adas. "...I'm going there too." he giggles, running past Mike to exit the room, running into the rain, getting soaked within seconds.  
Mike looked at the two, C1a0 running around Adas, until he slipped. Mike snorted a bit, and reached with his hand into the rain... He hadn't felt real rain in so long, it felt... different.

He sighs, and takes a step outside, feeling the heavy raindrops falling on the top of his head, and face. His glasses went foggy from the moisture, so he had to take them off, looking at the two in the grass. Adas had now decided to move as well, attempting on catching C1a0 but he was too quick for them.

Mike huffs with a smile, crossing his arms as he looked at the two... Oh shit- he turns to look into the room, seeing Proto not that far from him. "Oh, Proto!" Mike chirps "It's rain, come here, it feels good" Mike tried to get Proto to come closer, and he did. He walked to the rain, and did as Mike had done- reaching out to the rain. He flinched as the water droplets hit his hand, drawing his arms back quick.

Mike smiles a bit, and walked deeper into the rain, showing Proto that it was okay. Proto looks at him, and takes a couple steps forward. He entered the rain, feeling it hit his face. He tried to shake the water off, but it kept coming. He grins, as he runs past Mike, joining in on Adas chasing C1a0.

"Oh shit oh fuck!!" C1a0 shout as he was now chased by Proto. The three had fun for a longer while, Mike starting to get tired as he went back inside, going to the bathroom to grab a towel and dry his head. He took a couple more, and laid them near the door for the others.

For now, he went to sit down onto the bed. Slowly, he started to doze off...

He woke up what felt like hours later, but really it had only been about thirty minutes. C1a0 was sitting by a table, slurping a cola he found from the mini fridge. He was wearing a bathrobe, and had a towel over his shoulders. Raising a hand, he greets Mike. "yo."

Mike raises a hand as well, still a bit sleepy "H-hey... where's Proto? And Adas?" he asks, looking at only C1a0.

"Adas is still outside but no longer in the rain. Proto is still running around." C1a0 replies, pointing to the window with his thumb. Mike took his glasses and put them on, going to the door, greeting Adas and looking for Proto- He was laying on the ground in the rain.

"Ah! Proto?!" Mike shout, Proto raising a hand and plopping it back down. Okay, he was still alive, good good. Mike let out a sigh, and looked at Adas. "How long has he been in the rain?" He asks, Adas' eyes on their phone screen as they reply "34 minutes."

Mike nod a bit, and looked at Proto, Adas deciding to go back inside "Ah, the towels are by the door." Mike says to them.  
"Proto!" Mike shout "Come inside, it's storming!" 

"No!" Proto shout back, still laying down. Mike looked up to the sky, it seemed that it was going to thunder soon. "You're susceptible to damage!" Mike shout again.  
Proto started to get up, much to Mike's liking- only to start running away from Mike "Proto no! You're in danger! Come back!" He was now starting to panic a bit.

Proto was running around a bit in the rain. "Proto no!!" Mike shout on top of his lungs, not really caring if he woke anyone up in middle of the night.

Proto kept running- until the sky roared. As Mike suspected, it started to thunder. Of course, it was a storm! A storm isn't a storm without lightnings!

But, of course, Proto had zoomed right past Mike as soon as he heard the loud noise outside. Mike kind of stared outside with round eyes, and closed the door, looking around the room for Proto but... he wasn't visible anywhere?

Adas, now sitting by the table as well, pointed under the bed. Mike glances over, sighing as he kneels down, and got to the floor level with his hands pressed against the carpeting.

"Proto?" He asks, getting a low growl in return from those two glowing square eyes. "it's okay, thunder can't hurt you!" He smiles- until there was another roar, lightning hitting nearby as the lights went out.

"Aw man, I was just getting to the good part!" C1a0 complains while slapping an open magazine. Mike sits up, looking at the two "Did the power just go out?" he asks, blinking in the dark. 

Adas illuminated the room with their phone screen turned to maximum brightness. "Yes." They reply. 

Mike sighs, looking back under the bed to the two eyes, that look back at him. "pspspsps" C1a0 suddenly makes some noise, holding out some chips in his hand. Proto peeks out from under the bed, trying to bite at the chips but C1a0 keeps moving it away from Proto to make him come out completely from under the bed.

This is when Mike has the great idea of taking the blanket from the bed, and wrapping Proto into it. Proto, of course, was panicked for the first few seconds until Mike hugged the Proto burrito. He calmed nearly instantly, finding that he enjoyed feeling pressure all around his body. He definitely would love a weightened blanket.

Mike lift him up, and plopped him onto the bed, still holding onto him. C1a0 looked at the two, and rushed to get up to join the hug, nearly crushing the two. Adas stared for a moment, before putting their phone back into their pocket, sitting down onto the bed and placing a hand onto the blanket burrito.

Proto was purring loudly- until a thunder roared again. He flinched, and tried to squirm out the big hug to hide. "Wait, I got this!" C1a0 got up for a moment, looking through the drawers until he found what he was looking for; headphones. He went back to Proto, placing the headphones onto him and plugged them into his phone, starting to play some music.

Proto was still for a moment, looking shocked. After a moment, he started to calm down again, purring a bit as he closed his eyes, which was extremely rare of him to do.

Mike smiles, still holding onto the hug. C1a0 hugged Proto as well, planting a smooch onto his forehead. "I'm not cringe, I kiss my homies" he grins.

The entire gang fell asleep onto the bed, in very uncomfortable positions. Well, all were asleep except Adas, who witnessed the lights coming back on- which they promptly turned off. 

The rain was gone by the morning, and the sun shined.

**Author's Note:**

> Character credits:  
> C1a0 by pineappical.tumblr.com | Mike Oxlong by zihette.tumblr.com | ADAS by coolworms.tumblr.com | Proto by me


End file.
